Things Gone Unsaid
by SongOfBlaze
Summary: "You are not allowed, even if your life is in danger, to go into the city. The people living there will take you hostage and experiment on you, stripping every little drip of magic from your body." In a world where magic and technology are separated, Arthur puts his trust in a young man named Alfred. Even though, he was told not to trust the young man.


**_Hello, everyone. Welcome to this oneshot. Now let me go ahead and say that the original is both mine and posted on tumblr so please do not assume I took it. Anyways, there's not much to worry about in this oneshot so enjoy._**

* * *

_You are not allowed, even if your life is in danger, to go into the city. The people living there will take you hostage and experiment on you, stripping every little drip of magic from your body._

That was what every person, young and old, was told. We were to stay in the village, in the forest, near the lake, in the plains… The list went on. The one thing that never changed was that rule. To never go near the city or its artificially glowing roads. Or their means of transportation. Or the people. Especially the people.

It was silly rule to be truthful. Not everyone was evil. There was always, at least, one good individual. Unfortunately, there was some truth to what was spoken. Some of those who were unlucky were never seen again. Others came back just fine. Then there were the handful who were found dead, disposed of, rotting.

No one ever wanted to think of what happened to those who went missing or ended up dead. There were too many ideas for them to handle.

At times, it made me wonder if I was making the right choice myself. I had… "found" one of those city dwellers myself. Apparently, he was living in a reclusive area in the forest to perform some testing of some kind. From where he was from, the city had "technology" where everything was powered by electricity. Not like in thunder or in magic. Just electricity they made with materials of their own. Other things powered what they did in their every day lives. He had listed quite a few things to me like the sun and heat and wind, but after awhile, he started listing some very complicated things.

Anyways, he told me the testing he was performing was on the forest and how magic affected it. That was when he asked for my assistance.

I could have easily said no, ratted him out to my village and either have them kill him or sent back to where he came from. But… something convinced me to help him. It wasn't his dark hair that seemed to be a perfect mixture between a light brunet and golden blond. Or his shining, bright blue eyes hidden behind his glasses. Or his nicely tanned skin and muscles- Okay, maybe it was a little. However, it was mostly because of the look in his eyes. The pure innocence and excitement that happily shown in them.

That was why I complied.

And so I helped him, showing how magic worked and and explaining its origins. Some of my traditions came up every now and then when he asked. When he wasn't working on this experiment of his, he showed me some things from the city, like things called holograms and microwaves and refrigerators. Some of it was fascinating while others I didn't care much for.

That boy, however… He was something. He was always cheerful and welcomed my visits. He was never one to be solemn. Every now and then though, I would catch this somber look on his face as he looked toward the city. Eventually, after a year of helping him, I asked.

"Why do you always have that sad look when you look at the city?" He turned to me, looking away from his journal where his research had been archived.

"What are you talking about, Artie? I think you're seeing things," he joked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Unlike you, I don't need glasses to correct my sight," I huffed as I crossed my arms. "Now tell me, Alfred."

He was silent, avoiding my eyes and staring at that journal. Eventually, he did look elsewhere. But not at me. He turned to his window, where the city sat on the horizon. "…Isn't it obvious?"

_Painfully obvious, Alfred. _"No, what is it?"

"I was… I guess how you would put it, banished. I was a scientist. I…I helped experiment on those people in the forest, the ones who could use magic. I never thought much of it at first. I never talked to them or anything since I thought they were… unintelligent because they lived in the forest. I just thought they were like beasts of humans. Unintelligent, magic-abusing beasts.

"Until… one day, I was put sentry duty to make sure they didn't try to escape the cells. I never once looked at them. However, the guards... they usually teased the prisoners or..." His voice went silent. I had plenty of guesses as to the other horrors he had heard. "I just had my back to them, listening.

"During the night, I was the only one on duty. To be honest, I don't know why they put a scientist on guard duty, but I guess when you're just a volunteer, there's not much you can do. Anyways, I heard… one of them try to talk to me. They pleaded and begged me to let them out. I thought they were using their magic until… until they looked me in the eyes."

He started to shake, burying his face into his hands. It was as if he was there right then and there, trying to hide himself from the truth of it all.

"There was so much fear and helplessness in those eyes. Those eyes… They held intelligence and maturity… I…I had no idea that what I was killing was…was a person too… Not some beast or savaged human…" Tears began to drop from his face. His body shook with each sob. It was difficult to watch such a thing from the other.

I walked closer to him and pulled him into a gentle embrace. Never once had I heard or seen him cry. It was horrible hearing his cheerful voice hiccup and sob. I didn't say anything though. I only comforted him with my hug. Thankfully, he didn't push me away once he controlled his crying.

"After that night… I…I started to get those prisoners out of the lab… I was able to keep it up for four months before they caught on… Next thing I knew I was running for my life out of the city… They threatened to kill me if I ever showed my face again… Ever since then… I've been learning about… the people who live here…" I waited for Alfred to start talking again. He never did. All I heard was his constant mumbling of "being a hero" and how "a hero never kills an innocent."

It went on for the rest of night, but I stayed there and comforted him.

Since then, we never talked about it again. However, I never saw Alfred look out at the city again. Maybe talking about it with me lifted a weight off his shoulders.

Months began to blend into years after that experience. The village learned about his existence, but after hearing his story and his earnest interest in magic, they allowed him to stay. Although, he was not allowed to use anyone else in his "testing" other than myself. I didn't mind. I had grown to not mind his company. I even stayed at his home for days on end, sometimes weeks. Eventually, I found myself in his bed every night.

I paid the village a visit every now and then, but I was now forever stuck with Alfred. We never talked about this sudden companionship, just like our talk. However, our exchange of kisses and words of love made it obvious that we both acknowledged what we were.

Even now, with our home quiet and only one occupying it, the love never ran dry. I still paid the daily visit to his grave beside our home to deliver his usual morning drink. In exchange, every now and then, I found a small trinket of some kind. The latest one, ten years since his departure, was a ring.

* * *

**_That was just posted today so it should be easy to find on my blog. Anyways, if you're confused about anything on this oneshot, I'll be happy to explain through messaging (or I'll add it to this later on). Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
